


I'm Not a Young Man Anymore

by SoulStealer1987, WispTheSpectre



Series: Overwatch Shenanigans [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/M, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulStealer1987/pseuds/SoulStealer1987, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WispTheSpectre/pseuds/WispTheSpectre
Summary: Or: in which Soldier: 76 tries to give up on life and Reaper doesn't let him.This wasn't like Jack. The note, the sheer fact that he was giving up... this wasn't like him. At all. And yet... who else could it be? He clearly hadn't meant for Reaper to find it. Maybe he hadn't meant for anyone to find it. One thing was for sure, though... It couldn't end here. Not like this. It wasn't right.This is a completed roleplay between us authors on Quotev, and we used #3 from this: https://www.quotev.com/story/8427202/Roleplay-Scenarios-FREE-TO-USE . Obviously there's attempted suicide, so trigger warning about that. Also depression.





	1. No One Saw This Coming

This wasn't like Jack. The note, the sheer fact that he was giving up... this wasn't like him. At all. And yet... who else could it be? He clearly hadn't meant for Reaper to find it. Maybe he hadn't meant for anyone to find it. One thing was for sure, though... It couldn't end here. Not like this. It wasn't right.

Reaper had little trouble finding him. He knew exactly where he would go. Right to the top of Gibraltar. He was getting ready to jump. There was no way that he would let him do this. If anybody is to kill Jack, it would be him. He approached him slowly.

"Jack..."

Jack turned, surprised. Although he was wearing his visor - he always did, these days, just as Reaper always wore his mask - it wasn't hard for Reaper to tell that he hadn't expected anyone to come, and definitely not Reaper himself. Surprise quickly turned to anger, and that definitely wasn't good.

"Come to watch? I should have known." Jack looked back out at the sky. "So... what's it gonna be? Kill me yourself, or let me do the job?"

Something had definitely happened, and Reaper wasn't sure what.

"Listen here, you piece of shit. I didn't come up here just to say 'hi'. Now get your sorry ass over here before you make a big mistake. I'll drag you if i have to." Reaper wasn't in the mood for games.

This... really hadn't been what Jack had been expecting, not that he'd expected anyone to actually show up. He'd thought nobody cared enough to. The one person who had showed up... was the one person least likely to care, or so he'd thought.

"You... aren't here to kill me?"

"If anybody is gonna kill you, it's gonna be me. Not yourself."

Beneath his visor, Jack managed a wry smile.

"Then do it."

Reaper suddenly noticed that the pulse rifle Jack usually carried these days was nowhere to be seen.

"No. Not like this, Jack. I'm not gonna kill you if you want it."

Jack took a step toward the edge. "Then I'll just have to do the job myself."

"Jack, I'm warning you. Don't you dare."

Jack took another step, and another, until he was on the edge itself. He looked down. "And you'll do... what exactly?"

Reaper stayed silent. He didn't know how to answer that.

"That's what I thought."

He jumped, and instantly regretted it.

"Jack!"

Reaper Wraith Formed after him. He reappeared in front of him, and grabbed him. A couple seconds later, they hit the floor. Jack was alive. Reaper was injured, but that was fine.

Jack was breathing heavily, still in shock at what he'd almost done... and what Reaper - Gabriel - had. "You- why would you-"

Reyes struggled to respond.

"As I said. I... -COUGH-... I'm the one that's gonna kill you..."

Although Jack had ditched his pulse rifle further down, he hadn't ditched everything. He wasted no time in pulling out a biotic field.

"Not like that, you aren't. Heal up."

Reyes chuckled.

"Ironic, isn't it? We're always at each others throats, and yet, we can't stand the thought of either of us being dead."

Jack managed a wry smile. "...yeah. Guess not. That was a dumb move on my part, though."

"No kidding." Reyes struggled to sit up. "Don't do it again."

Jack awkwardly moved to help Reyes, then sat down beside him. "Got it, bastardo."

Truthfully, Jack didn't know any Spanish. But he was pretty sure that adding an 'o' to the end of most things would make it Spanish. Maybe. Maybe not.

"I'm American."

"Whatev-" He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and instantly stiffened. "Someone's here."

"Well, I was just yelling at you. Someone was bound to hear it."

"True, but-" The movement stopped right in front of him, and... "Crap." Jack only knew one girl with disturbingly spiky hair and that harness thingy on.


	2. Everyone Saw This Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jack!?" Lena Oxton stammered, because clearly the visor didn't do shit to hide his identity. "I thought- we thought- bloody hell-"
> 
> In which Dad 76 (sorry, JACK) finds out the hard way that MAYBE HE CHOSE A BAD PLACE TO TRY AND KILL HIMSELF. Although maybe he shouldn't have tried and killed himself in the first place. Also, flashbangs to the face.

"Jack!?" Lena Oxton stammered, because clearly the visor didn't do shit to hide his identity. "I thought- we thought- bloody hell-"

"Someone would find out eventually." Reaper chuckled at Tracer's horrified expression.

Tracer scrambled for her pulse pistols, and shakily pointed them at Reaper. "And- and you! What are you doing here!? Go away!"

"That's Gabriel." Jack said, smirking behind the visor. "And he just stopped me from doing something very stupid, so give him a break."

Somehow, Tracer's expression had gotten even more horrified.

"What- how!? I thought you two killed each other!"

"It's... hard to explain, Oxton."

Reaper wasn't at all concerned with the pistols pointed at his face. Now that she knew, she wouldn't dare shoot at him.

"Yeah, well- uh-" (Tracer was still clearly struggling to make sense of this whole thing.) "I'm not the one you need to explain things to! You... you bastards! Do you have ANY idea how much we all missed you? We STILL miss you! And everyone cried at your funerals. Yes! Everyone. Bet you didn't even care! Too busy being-! UGH!" She didn't seem like she'd stop anytime soon, but Jack knew how to take care of that.

"I was there." Jack admitted. "I think Angela saw me, but she probably thought it was her imagination."

Well, he'd gotten Tracer to shut up, but she was still very clearly very pissed off.

Great.

"Welp." Reaper slowly got up. "I'm taking this as my cue to leave. Make sure he doesn't kill himself, alright?"

"Oh no you DON'T!" Before Reaper could react, Lena had practically launched herself into him, shoving him back down. "You both are coming with me! Even if I have to drag you there!"  
Jack saw no point in arguing, although it was amusing watching Tracer try and stop Gabriel from leaving. She really hadn't changed a bit from the high-spirited cadet who (somehow) convinced him to send a squad out to London to stop Null Sector... and then that squad succeeded.

"Do you REALLY think you can stop me?"

Reaper Wraithed out of her arms, and right in front of her. He was being cocky.

"Um- yes, actually!" Lena managed to whack him with one of her pistols, but the second time she tried he dodged. That didn't deter her, though. She wasn't about to give up anytime soon, which was... odd. Usually she'd retreat when she knew she was outmatched, and try something else, and she definitely knew she was outmatched... wait. Suddenly, it all made sense.

She was stalling for time, and probably had her comm turned on. Someone had probably heard everything, which meant... they were already on their way here. Jack would have ditched them both, but 1) he didn't really care about evading Overwatch at this point, and 2) this was funny.

Reyes, however, did not notice. He was having too much fun laughing at her misery.

"Please, you'll never catch me. Just give up."

"Just because I can't doesn't mean I won't try!"

And... she kept trying. And failing. And trying. And failing. This was almost pitiful, and it definitely would have counted as pitiful if Jack hadn't suspected something else was going on here.

This went on for a while. Eventually, Reaper got bored. "Alright, that's enough. I think I'll make my leave now."

Lena smirked. "Don't think so."

It was then that a certain cowboy rolled in and used a flashbang - in Reaper's face. Somehow, Jack saw this coming, although maybe not McCree being the one to show up. "Well now. Look who the cat dragged in. Long time no see, Gabe."

By the time Reaper recovered from the Flashbang, he was handcuffed. He couldn't Wraith Form out of these ones, though. "...goddammit."

Jack, who also was handcuffed (because apparently they didn't trust him not to run off when he hadn't in the past ten minutes) shrugged helplessly. "Sorry. Would have warned you, but you looked like you were having fun."

"Hey!" Tracer said indignantly, then turned to McCree. "Anyone else know yet? I kinda thought everyone would earwig on this."

"I'm gonna pretend that i know what you're sayin'. Yeah, everyone knows. Angela and Rein are waiting in the hanger."

Jack groaned. He really wasn't looking forward to getting told off by anyone, especially not Angela. For someone whose callsign was Mercy, she had surprisingly little of it if you made her mad.

"So, what're you gonna do? Lock us up? Ha-ha-ha. I highly doubt that. You know I'll just break out."

McCree was getting slightly annoyed.

Tracer was already annoyed, and for good reason. "Well, if you didn't want us to find you, then why were you up here? Unless you've lost your marbles or something, in which case you're STILL coming with us."

"You wanna tell 'em, Jack?" Reaper glanced at Soldier.

"...don't you fucking dare." Jack muttered darkly. Unfortunately for him, that only made Lena more interested.

"Oooooh! Tell me!" Lena said excitedly. "Did you guys finally kiss?" If the looks she got from literally everyone else there were any indication, the answer was quite obviously no.

"...what do you think."

"Yes?"

Jack groaned again. This was going to be a really long day.


	3. Mercy Has No Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Just throw us in jail already." Reaper muttered.  
> "Please," Jack added. "You're beginning to make me wish I went through with it."
> 
> In which Salty Mercy is a GO FOR LAUNCH, and if you want to translate her German, be my guest, but prepare yourselves, because Wisp nearly got scarred when they did. But yeah. These guys kinda had it coming.

"...Just throw us in jail already." Reaper muttered.

"Please," Jack added. "You're beginning to make me wish I went through with it."

"Went through with what?" Lena asked. Jack realized he'd said too much, and wisely shut up.

Meanwhile, angry screaming could be heard from McCree's comm. It was clearly Angela. "Alright, they're ready. Let's get these two movin'."

Tracer grinned. "Yep! I mean, I do feel kinda sorry for you guys, but you DO deserve it, so..." She shrugged. "Good luck!" No amount of good luck could help here.

Tracer and McCree escorted them to the hanger. As they entered, Angela gave them a very strict and deadly stare. Reinhardt walked right towards them. "Ah! There they are! The traitors!"

Jack literally had nothing to say to that. He'd thought he was doing the right thing, keeping them all out of this... but was he really? He was beginning to doubt that. Angela, meanwhile, was currently cursing at them in German. (At least, he was pretty sure that was cursing, because Reinhardt was looking slightly terrified at what she was saying.)

Reaper was still not in the mood for any of this. "Let's get to the point. Where are we going?"

"Du gehst gerade in die Hölle, wenn ich in der Sache etwas sagen würde." Angela muttered to herself, then turned her icy glare on the two of them. "So. Disappear for years, make us all think you're dead when you're not. Why."

Jack really didn't have anything to say to that, although he would have sworn she was less salty last time she'd chewed him out... granted, she had a very good reason to be, but-

"Do you have ANY IDEA what you put all of us through!?"

"You wouldn't understand." Reaper scowled underneath his mask.

"Really. Try me."

Reaper stayed silent.

"Well? We're listenin'." McCree.

He still stayed silent. Jack did as well. He didn't have an answer any more than Gabriel did.

"Schneide den Mist und antworte, du Arschlöcher!"

"Just send us to prison, will you?"

"Not a chance." Tracer said quietly, finally actually saying something. "For one thing, Overwatch is kinda illegal now, so if we turned you guys in, we'd be turning ourselves in, too. Also, I doubt I'm the only one who wants an answer."

"Du bist nicht Vielleicht werden sie dieses Jahr noch einmal erklären. Wenn sie es nicht tun, bin ich nicht gegen sie zu wenden. Anonym, natürlich."

"Do what you want with me. I ain't talkin'." Reaper was getting annoyed. He so badly wanted out of this situation, and he wasn't the only one.

Jack really, really didn't want to explain, but... somebody had to. And Gabriel didn't seem like he was going to anytime soon.

"...I can't speak for him, but I was trying to expose what really brought down Overwatch." Jack admitted. "Alone. It wasn't your fight." Clearly that was the wrong answer, and Jack hadn't thought it was possible for Angela to get any more pissed off. Wrong on both counts... rotten luck as usual.

"What do you mean, not our fight!?" Angela screamed, finally using English instead of German, but maybe that was worse. Now he could understand perfectly well what she was saying. "It's our fight just as much as it's yours! Verdammt, hast du eine Ahnung, was du uns durchgemacht hast?" So much for her talking in English.

Reinhardt got MAD. "Do you not think that WE care for Overwatch as well!? Why do you think we're doing this!? Du hartnäckiger kleiner Stachel!"

"Yeah! That's the biggest load of tosh I've ever heard, and I've heard quite a lot!" Tracer added angrily. "Richard the Third!"

Reaper still wouldn't answer. "So... if you're not turning us in, then what ARE you gonna do with us?"

Tracer shrugged. "I have no bloody idea! And anyway... someone's gotta say it, might as well be me. Even if we're all mad, you're still our friends! We're not gonna turn you in!"

"Wahrscheinlich."

"Who said i was your friend? Not anymore, 'Luv'."

Tracer crossed her arms. "Well fuck you too, but we're still not turning you guys in. Clearly that's what you want." Although she was trying to hide it, it wasn't exactly hard to see that she was hurt by Reaper's comment.

"Well then, prepare for hell."

"Do I have permission to shoot him in the head?"

"Sure." Mercy said casually. "Aber ich muss ihn wieder aufleben lassen, nachdem du es getan hast."

"Wha- Angela! No!"

"...Angela yes."

"Hahahahaha! Go ahead, do it. You can't kill a dead man."

McCree looked like he was about to, but then... the lights cut out. Yeah, that wasn't good. At all.


	4. Oh Look, More Dead People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Always getting yourselves into trouble. I should have known." Someone new had spoken, someone close by... and someone who sounded eerily familiar. The lights flickered to life, and standing there was someone with a sniper rifle... and a certain mask. "I really didn't feel like fighting today. Oh well." Jack knew who it was: Ana. Although most of Overwatch would probably know her as the Shrike, these days.
> 
> In which Ana shows up to be the sassy grandma everyone needed, Mercy is still salty, and Reaper decides 'fuck this shit, I'm out.' He's not the only one.

"Always getting yourselves into trouble. I should have known." Someone new had spoken, someone close by... and someone who sounded eerily familiar. The lights flickered to life, and standing there was someone with a sniper rifle... and a certain mask. "I really didn't feel like fighting today. Oh well." Jack knew who it was: Ana. Although most of Overwatch would probably know her as the Shrike, these days.

"Oh boy. This'll be good."

Tracer's pulse pistols were back out. "Who- are you!?"

Ana shrugged. "Guess."

"Is this a reunion of dead people?"

Reaper's comments were unappreciated.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ana said, and chuckled to herself. "So. You guys fuck yet?"

"No!" Jack said indignantly, speaking for the first time in... a while.

"Haha, sure."

"Now, what in almighty do you want!?"

"Well, I mean. Figured I could do more good with these guys then without." Ana said quietly, reached up, and took off her mask. "Gabriel wasn't wrong about it being a reunion of dead people."

Tracer nearly dropped her guns.

"What the- but... Ana!? You too!?"

"Zis can't be... Wer zum Teufel habe ich begraben!?"

"Ich wäre wirklich nicht überrascht über diesen Punkt."

Tracer nearly fell over trying to prevent her guns from falling. "Bloody hell! Anyone else that's alive we should know about? Gérard?"

Ana frowned. "Don't think so."

"Hmm... Looks like we're not the only people that lied to you."

"Maybe not, Gabriel, but at least I showed up willingly." Ana replied. "Unlike you two."

"Couple years late, though. So," Reaper continued, "did you come here to say hi? Get some food? Do you need money?"

"Not really. Mostly to stop you guys from killing each other." Her gaze lingered on Jack, and somehow, he got the feeling that she knew... she'd just shown up later than Gabriel. "Surprised you haven't already."

"Oh, c'mon. It can't be THAT simple. You're always one step ahead. The one with the plan. Remember?"

"Well, I already said the other reason I was here."

"Really? Are you sure that you didn't come to bust out Jack? I doubt you would for me." Reaper chuckled.

"You'd be surprised, and actually, no. Both of you do deserve this. I kinda do too. Surprised I'm not being-"

"Gleichfalls!? Warum muss jeder, den ich gestorben bin, zurückkommen, nachdem wir sie gebraucht haben!? Hündin!"

"There we go. Wondering how long that would take."

"So what? Are you just gonna laugh in our faces and leave?"

"No. I'm here to stay. Just like you two are."

"Ana! We are not-"

"Trust me, you are."

Reaper was a little surprised. He didn't expect her to say 'I've been dead for years, arrest me'.

"Hmm... You've got balls, I'll give you that."

Ana barely held back a laugh. "Look who's talking!"

"Hmhmhm... If only I was staying."

At least five different guns were suddenly pointed at Reaper. Ana's was not among them.

"Why not? I mean, they already said they wouldn't turn you guys in. Don't think they said anything like that for me yet, but I'm not worried."

"I don't plan on staying. Talon will find me sooner or later..."

That was definitely not something Ana had been expecting to hear. "Talon? I wouldn't worry about them. They're hopeless." Ironic, coming from someone who had supposedly been 'killed' by them to begin with.

"Five..."

Ana yawned. "Okay, sure. Go be edgy ghost guy if you want." She stepped closer, and lowered her voice so that only he could hear. "But I wasn't able to keep Jack from giving up on my own, and if I couldn't, I doubt any of them can."

Reaper chuckled.

"Four..."

"Fine. Didn't want to do this, but fine." Reaper collapsed within seconds, courtesy of one of Ana's signature sleep darts. "You all suck at motivational speeches. You know that?"

"I'm sorry, dear friend. But it's a little hard to come up with something when I'm SPEAKING TO MY DEAD FRIENDS!!!"

"Good point, good point." Ana glanced over at Jack. "So do I need to sleep dart you too, or-?" Jack wisely shook his head.

"So. We have three dead people in the room. Real interestin'. You mind tellin' us YOUR story?"

"Guess it can't hurt." Ana's gaze took on a wistful look. "You all know the mission I supposedly died on, although I doubt you know all the details. It was a hostage op, against Talon. The mission itself was successful... but thanks to a new sniper on their side, it cost Overwatch a lot. I foolishly stayed behind, to try and take them out. You probably know who that sniper is now, but... I didn't. I hesitated... and she didn't. She got off a scope shot. I survived, yes... but barely, and not all of me did." Her hand went to her eyepatch. "By the time I'd recovered enough to potentially rejoin you guys, Overwatch was gone. Coming back at that point would have been more of an insult than anything else. I realized I could do more good as a ghost than as myself... so I did that, for a time.

"Outside of this base, there's only one person who knows I'm alive: my daughter. And I risked a lot even telling her. But... now that Overwatch is back, there's not really much of a point doing things on my own, is there?"

"Well, at least you came clean about it. Unlike these Scheiße Köpfe."

Ana shrugged. "I mean... shouldn't you just be glad they're not actually dead? I know I am."

Then, someone laughed. They looked back at Reaper. Of course it was him. "Great story, Ana. But... ONE." Suddenly, a giant aircraft appeared above them. It was Talon. Of course it was.

"القرف" Ana muttered to herself, and jumped back, narrowly dodging... sniper fire. "Of course she's here."

The hangar door opened, and a familiar purple haired girl appeared beside Reaper. "Hola." She hacked his shackles, and he broke free. Sombra Translocated away, and Reaper was about to follow her. He looked back at his 'friends'.

"Gabriel Reyes is dead. All that's left is THE REAPER."

Widowmaker swung towards the door, and Reaper grabbed her. They swung back to the aircraft's open door and escaped.


	5. Talon Has The Shittiest Security Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracer had no problem with flipping the bird at the now-flying away aircraft. "Bloody COWARDS!"
> 
> In which everyone flips, Jack follows Gabriel/Reaper/whatever his name is for some stupid reason, and Sombra gets pissy. Widow doesn't give a shit. Also Jack and Gabriel have something of a heart-to-heart, and oh hey Jack had a reason for trying to jump. Who would have known?

Tracer had no problem with flipping the bird at the now-flying away aircraft. "Bloody COWARDS!"

"...should have seen this coming. كس أمك."

"He's gone just like that!?"

"Damn it..."

A couple seconds later, they realized that Jack was missing.

While the Watchpoint quickly devolved into arguing, Jack - Soldier: 76 - whatever his name was now, he tailed the Talon ship at a distance. He'd backtracked for his gun, for... obvious reasons, and although this was probably a fool's errand... it was better than giving up.

Gabriel Reyes was not dead; what had happened before Lena showed up proved that much. Soldier didn't know exactly what was going on, but he intended to find out. Maybe shoot some bad guys while he was at it. That would be fun.

Gabri- Reaper thought about what he had done. He saved the life of Soldier: 76. Jack Morrison. Enemy of Talon. Why? It would help him, actually. He wasn't sure. And the others weren't sure either. But... they had a MUCH stronger reaction.

"Gabe, what the mierda is wrong with you!? Do you not realize what you did!?"

"Ergh... Shut up, Sombra. You don't think I know?"

Widowmaker, meanwhile, really hoped both of them would shut up. Yeah, she was mad, but... Merde. Could it wait until they were back, at least?

"Both of you, shut up." Widow muttered, and neither of them did so. Of course.

"Oh, c'mon Amélie! You're pissed at him too, right!? He coulda easily let him jump!"

Reaper groaned.

"Oui, mais je ne suis pas un bébé à ce sujet." Widow muttered to herself. "Et puis, il ne serait pas obtenir la satisfaction du tuer." Neither of the others understood her, and that was exactly what she wanted.

Reaper was growing more annoyed by the second. "Maybe I should have let them kill me..."

"I do not think they were going to." Widow said cautiously. "Perhaps Reaper did have a plan. What was it?"

Reaper was caught off guard by the question. If there was anything to learn about Reaper, it was that he never had a plan.

"...To see what Overwatch had up their sleeves...? Yeah, sure, that was it."

Widow knew that perfectly well, and was not expecting an actual answer.

"Fair enough." The most important thing (to Widow) was that Gérard hadn't miraculously survived. Upon realizing Ana Amari had survived her bullet... she'd hoped. She should have known better than to hope. Hope didn't bring people back from the dead.

Widowmaker found herself staring out into space, a hint of a frown on her face, but no more than that.

"Aww. Does the itsy bitsy spider have feelings?" Sombra giggled to herself.

"Si vous taire pas, je me sentirai la satisfaction de débarrasser le monde de l’ennui."

They still couldn't understand what she was saying, but they didn't need to. They knew perfectly well that it was an insult. Reaper, getting bored of this conversation, decided to leave.

"If you two don't mind, I got better things to do."

Widow nodded curtly, and said nothing. She preferred not to speak unless she didn't have to, and in French if she could.

Reaper walked away, deciding to check the perimeter. He climbed up to the 'Observatory' as Sombra called it. Basically, it could track any nearby heat signatures. And wouldn't ya know it? Someone was nearby. And you wouldn't believe who it was. Jack. He was watching from behind a rock. Great.

"Idiot."

Meanwhile, Jack sneezed. Someone must have been talking about him.

"Ergh... Why do you have to do this to me." Reaper took out his Hellfire Shotguns and Wraith Formed outside.

Jack didn't take his eyes off the base. He knew who it was. And he wasn't worried. Stupid decision? Probably. Did he care at this point? Not really.

"Talon should really brush up on their base security. If I'd gotten this close to any other compound, I would have been blown up by now."

"I've told them that before. They don't listen."

Take a guess at who is behind Soldier. Hint, he's edgy.

"Clearly. So... why do you stick with them, anyway?"

"I can't work with Overwatch anymore. Too much bureaucracy and red tape. But... Talon. They're like Blackwatch. Unhindered."

"They're also somewhat evil."

'Somewhat' was a huge understatement.

"So was Blackwatch. So am I."

He wasn't exactly lying.

Jack knew that. But...

"I might not have been... before. But I definitely am now."

He suddenly remembered why he'd tried to commit suicide in the first place.

Reaper remembered his little 'act' too.

"... you know, this would be the part where I blow your brains out."

"Yeah, you probably should. Dumb move on my part."

Reaper looked down at his guns, then back to Jack. He didn't move a muscle.

Somehow, Jack wasn't surprised.

"You probably heard about what happened in Dorado. With Los Muertes or whatever they're called. That was the one time the media didn't blow what I did out of proportion."

"... and your point is...?"

"...I found out later that most of them were kids, and didn't know what they were doing." Jack took a deep breath. "I'm no better than you, Gabriel. I'm not a good person anymore."

"You aren't, huh? You know what else I heard on the news? You saved a little girl, and let the Los Muertos escape. Why? Because it was the right thing to do. I'm wearing a skull mask, Morrison. Ever since the Reaper consumed me, I've done nothing but bad choices."

Reaper clutched his guns close to him.

"Like not shooting me right here, right now? Or destroying Overwatch right there? Because you definitely could have. Or - how about this one - not letting me jump and end all this?"

Although Jack wasn't aware of it, he was doing the same with his pulse rifle.

"Maybe I'm going soft, but it doesn't matter. I can't leave Talon now. It's... It's complicated, alright?"

Jack got the feeling that was all he'd get out of Gabriel for now, so he wisely stopped, and got up.

"See you, then."

Before Reaper could say anything else, Jack was gone.


	6. Cheers Love, The Calvary's Here! (And Annoying The Crap Out Of Reaper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper thought about it for a second. He was going soft. But... why? Talon covered everything for him. He knew he was doing bad, but... was it worth it? He couldn't trust Talon, and Talon CERTAINLY didn't trust him. Was it... was it time to throw in the towel? No, that was crazy. Maybe he just needed a drink. He slowly walked back inside, heading for the kitchen.
> 
> In which Reaper does some thinking, but before he can get much of anything done... SURPRISE! IT'S TRACER! (Somehow.) And gosh, who knew she could be THIS annoying? Probably everyone, come to think of it. Also whoa hey Sombra's being her typical privacy-invading self. Nothing new.

Reaper thought about it for a second. He was going soft. But... why? Talon covered everything for him. He knew he was doing bad, but... was it worth it? He couldn't trust Talon, and Talon CERTAINLY didn't trust him. Was it... was it time to throw in the towel? No, that was crazy. Maybe he just needed a drink. He slowly walked back inside, heading for the kitchen.

Widow was already there, drinking some sort of French drink that Reaper didn't know much about and didn't want to know much about.

Reaper tried to avoid talking to her, and focused on getting some beer from the fridge. Maybe if he tried really hard, she wouldn't notice him.

Oh, she noticed him. She just didn't give two shits. Or one shit.

Reaper managed to escape her sights, and quickly walked out of the room. He settled down in his room, and was about to drink some, until he heard an annoying Brit in his ear.

"Hiya, love!" Tracer burst out, no doubt grinning from ear to ear wherever she was. "Miss me? Probably not but I don't really care at this point- shut up Jesse it's nowhere near high noon-"

Reaper groaned. "What do you want?"

"Um... good question? I'm not actually sure, haha. I thought this was the one Ana planted on Jack."

"Better question. WHY did you put a comm in my ear?"

"Well, I actually didn't. It was Ana. Probably. Speaking of which you should probably steer clear of her from now on because she's steaming mad! Not sure why... Oh wait! I know why!" Tracer had a bad habit of rambling on and on and never getting to the point. Or on the point.

Reaper was getting VERY annoyed. "Well, do you know why SHE put this godamn thing in my ear?"

"Nope! Doubt she'd tell me if I asked her. She says I can't keep a secret. I can too!"

Reaper tried pulling the comm out, but it was no use. "... -sigh-... Is this hell?"

"Don't think so? Although if it is, then why am I here?"

"I have a strong suspicion that you're not gonna shut up anytime soon."

"Probably not, no. Jesse was being annoying so I kinda ditched everyone right after I started talking to you and I've been hanging out in a broom closet since! Seriously, though, I never knew how impressive Overwatch's broom closets were!"

"... do you know what it feels like to die and never come back?"

"Die, yes. Never come back, no. Why?"

"You don't know how it feels. The pain. The agony. I live with that pain every day. It never stops. No amount of healing can fix me. I died a long time ago, but i never finished dying."

For once, Tracer actually shut up, and stayed that way. For all of five seconds. Probably some sort of record.

"That... wow. Okay. Don't know what to say to that... so. Uh. Have you seen Jack?"

"I was just talking to him."

"Oh! Good!" Tracer paused, apparently realizing what she'd just heard. "Wait, what!?"

"He tried to convince me to change. Tried to see if there was any good left in me. There isn't. You know that, right?"

"Well... uh. If you didn't kill him, then that speaks for itself. I do remember one thing you told me before. Uh. The slipstream thing. You said, 'Actions speak louder than words.' Or maybe that was someone else but I'm pretty sure it was you."

"...do... do you ACTUALLY miss Reyes, Cadet?"

There was a long pause on Tracer's end. "Actions speak louder than words. What do you think?"

There was a long pause on his end, too. "I... I don't know anymore..."

"Well, then, let me clear it up for you. YES. I do. I didn't know you well before... well, you know, but from what I did know, definitely. Maybe not as much as Jack, but yes."

"...why? Reyes wasn't nice. He didn't treat you with much respect. Why do you miss him?"

"I don't know."

"That doesn't make any sense! Why... why do you have so much hope in him!?"

"Because anyone can change for the better. Even someone who's done bad things in the past."

"I... I could never understand you, Cadet. Always had a huge grin on your face, despite any circumstance. Someone who didn't know you could call it sadistic."

"Well, I call it staying positive! It... helps."

Reaper was getting tired of this conversation. "Is there a way to turn off this damn comm?"

"Don't think so- oh, good, Ana sleep darted Jesse. Bye Gabriel!" She finally shut up. That was a first.

"Finally." Reaper was about to take a sip of his beer, but he was interrupted again. Someone opened his door. It was Sombra. Of course. "I'm not in the mood for games-" To his surprise, Widow was beside her.

"Neither am I, Moissonneuse."

"Ok, just listen. We we're listening to your conversation and we think you should leave Talon."

This made Reaper a little angry, but mostly surprised. Can't he have a little privacy? "Why do you care."

"I don't." Widow said bluntly. "This is all her."

"It sounds like they still have a place for you."

"Overwatch is hindered by their goodie two-shoes ways."

"Overwatch is illegal! Besides, the monkey ain't like Jack."

Widow yawned. This was getting boring. Then again, everything was.

"If you're not gonna join Overwatch, at least leave Talon. I know Reyes is in there somewhere. You could be like Jack or somethin'. Hey, you could even help him."

It was odd. Reaper was... considering it. Widow was still bored, and wondering why Sombra dragged her here... and Sombra's plan was about to begin.

"Think about it, Widow. What if your husband was alive? Would you leave Talon?"

Oh. OH. That explained a lot. Before speaking, Widow weighed her options. Telling the truth would show weakness... but it also would possibly get Reaper to leave. Was it worth it?

"Oui."

Sombra wasn't expecting her to answer that right away. But then again, who really knows with her. "See!? Just think about it, Gabe. Nobody thinks less of Widow for admitting it! We won't judge you for leaving Talon. If ALL of us could have our lives back, we would take them right away."

Reaper was... touched? Did she actually care about his well being? What was going on? Reaper felt... something new... something familiar... "I... I don't know what to say..."

Obviously she didn't care, obviously she was planning something, and if Reaper couldn't see it, then he was dumber than Widow thought.

"-sigh-. Look, I'll be honest with you, Gabe. With you gone, there will be SO much confusion. Talon will scramble to find someone else capable to replace you. During that time, they won't be nearly as focused on security. I'll be able to dig through their firewalls and find a way to expose them. But that still doesn't mean I don't care about you! This sourpuss may not care, but I don't want you to keep living a lie. You have a chance to regain your life. It's too late for us, but you... You need to take this while you can."

Reaper stayed silent, not moving a muscle. He was deep in thought.


	7. Talon Messed With The Wrong Assassins Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sombra." Widowmaker said finally. "If we are bringing down Talon, count me in." The reason why went unspoken, although not unknown.
> 
> In which the three from Talon decide they've had enough. And whoa hey Soldier just got proven wrong. Also Tracer's back, and ready to annoy the ever living crap out of Reaper. Be thankful for peanut butter. Oh whoops Ana's here now.

"Sombra." Widow said finally. "If we are bringing down Talon, count me in." The reason why went unspoken, although not unknown.

"Wait, really!?" Sombra was caught off guard. But in a good way. For once. She looked back to Reaper, who was still thinking. "What do you say, Gabe?"

Reaper stayed quiet for a moment, then looked up at them.

"I'll... I'll do it." Reaper got up, and looked at both of them. "Thank you..."

And just like that, Reaper vanished, only leaving behind a cloud of black smoke.

Meanwhile, Jack was still watching Talon's headquarters, although from a greater distance this time. Better safe than sorry.

Jack felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey, Strike Commander."

Jack very nearly emptied the contents of his gun into Reaper's gut before he realized who it was. "Oh. Gabriel." He returned his focus to Talon. "Probably no point in trying to convince you to leave them this time, is there?"

"You'd be surprised."

Jack dropped his gun, and quickly scrambled to pick it back up again. "Wait, really?"

"You can thank Sombra for this. She'll be able to take down Talon from the inside, with the help of Widow. Consider us all allies now. I guess."

"I... okay. Did not see that coming." Jack muttered, still in disbelief. "Well, I don't know about you, but I really don't feel like getting chewed out by Angela again. Or anyone, really."

"Yeah, which is why I'm not going back to Overwatch. To be honest... I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You could... stick with me?" The words tumbled out before he could take them back.

"You really want me along after I shot you in the back?"

"Yes. Not sure why."

"Heh. I'd be crazy to refuse."

"We kinda both are."

"So. What now? You still trying to find out what shut down Overwatch?"

"Emphasis on trying."

"Heh, so you're not doing so-" Reaper heard a buzz in his ear, which meant... "Oh god, here we go again..."

Jack looked at him questioningly, but said nothing. "Hiya, Gabe! It's been too long!" It didn't take a genius to figure out that Tracer was grinning on the other end.

Reaper groaned. "Do you know how to get this thing out, Jack? I'm tired of her voice."

Jack shook his head, clearly still confused, while Tracer, on the other hand... "Ooooh, you're with Jack? Tell him I said hi! Also did you guys kiss yet?"

"I regret all my life choices."

"Oh, c'mon! ALL of them?"

"Yes, especially the one where I decided to have you be an agent."

"That wasn't you! That was all Jack!"

"C'mon, Cadet. We ALL had a say in it. I was a fool to agree. Now I gotta deal with an annoyance forever in my ears."

"You think I'm annoying? You should see what Jesse's doing right now." She paused, rethinking her words for once. "Actually, I take that back. You shouldn't see this. You might disown him."

"Jack, please, shoot me."

Jack was clearly confused. "What? Why? And who are you talking to?"

"Didja tell him hi yet?" Tracer asked.

Neither of them could actually hear the other, so that was interesting.

"Sleep dart. Comm. Tracer." Reaper muttered. "That's all I have to say."

"Ohh. Good luck. You're going to need it."

Reaper sighed, annoyed. "I wish I stayed dead."

Now THAT got Jack's attention. He looked up, shocked. "You... do?"

"If i knew I had to put up with HER in my ear all the time, i would have triggered the explosion WAY earlier."

Jack really didn't know what to say to that. He also... didn't exactly remember what had gone down then. "Um. Speaking of that... I think I hit my head. What happened there?"

"Sleep dart. Comm. Tracer. Seething hate towards her."

"No. Not there. I mean... that day. The explosion. I don't remember much of it. One day, I was the leader of Overwatch... and the next, I had this-" (He tapped his visor.) "-and soon figured out I was supposed to be dead."

That was a conversation Reaper didn't want to have.

"We got into a fight. Not like a 'yelling at each other a lot' fight. I mean actual punches... and gun-fire. Eventually, our fight lead towards that reactor thing that Torbjörn built. We blew each other up. And now we're dead."

"That makes sense." It didn't really, but Jack got the feeling that Reaper really, really didn't want to talk about that, so he changed the subject as best he could. "Now that I think about it, I remember Winston rigging something to disable comms if an enemy got one. Trying to remember what the voice command was. Hold on."

Reaper had an immediate thought. "Peanut butter." The comm made a loud 'click' and fell out of his ear.

"That was- of course that was it." Somehow, Jack wasn't surprised. At all.

Reaper picked up the comm and crushed it in his hand. Just for safe measure. "So, now that Ana's with Overwatch again... what do we do?"

Jack shrugged. "No idea. Glad she isn't here, though. She'd probably be joking about... uh. You know." Yes, Jack was very glad Ana wasn't around, because the first words out of her mouth would undoubtedly be "So, did you guys fuck yet?"

Wait.

He'd actually heard that.

Fuck.


	8. Nothing Like Getting Wasted With Your Dead Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm ready to shoot both of us, right here, right now." Reaper muttered angrily. Jack was inclined to agree with him.
> 
> In which OH SURPRISE ANA'S HERE. And looks like this is coming to an end, oh well. :( It was fun while it lasted! And expect more roleplays from us in the future! Current one actually involves OCs, if you want that let us know, otherwise we might do something else later on.

"I'm ready to shoot both of us, right here, right now." Reaper muttered angrily. Jack was inclined to agree with him.

"Please do." Jack agreed. Ana crossed her arms.

"Oh come on! I was joking... you DID know that, right?"

Jack wasn't about to admit that he didn't.

Reaper groaned. Something he has been doing a lot today. "So, they kicked you out already?"

"What? No! What would make you think that?"

For a sniper, Ana really, really sucked at lying.

"Shhh... I'm hunting for wyers." Reaper pointed at Ana's face. "Wyer twacks."

"What."

"Forget it. Let's just focus on what we're going to do now."

"But did they actually kick you out?" Jack asked.

"No! ...okay, maybe."

Reaper wasn't very surprised. "Lying doesn't suit you, Ana."

"What, you think I don't know that?"

"Yes."

"Hey!"

Reaper chuckled. "Look at us. The three amigos. Just like old times. You know, before we died."

Ana's grin faded. "Yeah..."

"Well, looks like it's time to turn a new leaf." Reaper slowly took off his mask. "So, where do we go from here?"

Ana glanced between the two. "Wait. What did I miss?"

"Everything."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Everything is an understatement." Reaper muttered.

"But seriously." Ana did indeed look very serious as she brushed her hair out of her one remaining eye. "Did you guys fuck yet?"

"Not yet."

Jack said nothing, but unsurprisingly turned a bright red.

"I was joking. Jesus, Jack."

Jack was not about to admit he hadn't figured out that minor detail.

"UHHH SO ANA DID YOU AND REINHARDT FUCK YET?" Jack asked a little too loudly. Ana stared him down.

"No."

Reap- Gabriel decided to try and dig Jack out of his current hole. "So... We should probably get a move on, then."

"Let's get drinks first." Ana suggested. Nobody argued. 

And so they went out to Route 66 and stopped by the tavern. They were being given shady looks, but they didn't care. Eventually, they got wasted. What happened next is completely up to you ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completed roleplay between us authors on Quotev, and we used #3 from this: https://www.quotev.com/story/8427202/Roleplay-Scenarios-FREE-TO-USE . Obviously there's attempted suicide, so trigger warning about that. Also depression.


End file.
